Love In The Gang
by AmmaRyn
Summary: Baekhyun itu pacarnya Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun itu adik Baekhyun. Apa jadinya kalau Jongin, Sehun dan Chanyeol itu musuh?
1. chapter 1

**ammaryn**

 **Proudly present**

 **Love In The Geng**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

 **Summary : Baekhyun itu pacarnya Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun itu adik Baekhyun. Apa jadinya kalau Jongin, Sehun dan Chanyeol itu musuh?**

 **Warn : Yaoi/BL,slow update**

Kawasan kumuh, kotor, berbagai bangunan tak berbentuk lagi, tak layak disebut hunian. Namun nyatanya kawasan itu tak sepi, berbagai motor _sport_ keluaran terbaru terjejer-tidak rapi-memenuhi luaran suatu gedung. Suara di dalam gedung juga tak kalah berisik. Baku hantam dan umpatan mendominasi.

Perkelahian, ya, didalam gedung sana. Kedua kubu sama-sama saling menggebu. Kayu dan batu bahkan ikut meramaikan. Masing-masing orang seolah memiliki musuhnya sendiri.

" _Hyung_ , minggir" ucap lelaki bersurai hitam pekat sambil mengayunkan bongkahan tongkat _baseball_.

Seruan itu membuat si-pirang melompat menyingkir menghindari ayunan seorang Jongin.

Namun sayang, pemuda _ash grey_ tujuan ayunan itu dapat dengan mudah menghindar. Menimbulkan decakan kedua saudara kembar itu.

Perkelahian masih berjalan sengit dari kedua belah pihak, hingga

Tut tut tut,

Ah sial, siapa yang menelepon Jongin begini? Seingatnya ia tak memiliki janji apapun, tunggu-

Janji?

Ah, _hyung_ nya

Jongin buru-buru minggir dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Persetan dengan tawuran, ada keadaan yang lebih mendesak dari perkelahian ini. Kalian tanya kenapa? Jika saja kau tahu Baekhyun, kakaknya, yang lebih mematikan dari singa kelaparan, seperti-

"OY JONG IN, KEMANA SAJA KAU HAH? AKU SUDAH MENUNGGUMU DARI TADI"

saat ini, bahkan teriakan tidak langsungnya-melalui telepon-dapat memecahkan gendang telinga, untung Jongin sempat belajar ilmu kebal, setidaknya ia bisa menjamin kupingnya baik-baik saja. Tak lucukan kalau Jongin si tampan-menurutnya-itu _budeg_?

"Maaf hyung, aku tak bisa menjemputmu, aku dan Sehun sedang belajar kelompok"

Pembohong, iya, kalau kakaknya tahu ia tawuran, bukannya _budeg_ , kupingnya hilang semua.

"KAU PIKIR AKU BODOH, MANA ADA BELAJAR DI TEMPAT BERISIK BEGITU? PASTI KALIAN MAIN GAME YANG TEMBAK-TEMBAKAN ITU KAN? CEPAT JEMPUT AKU BYUN JONG IN!!!" Baekhun bukannya bodoh, namun ia tidak bisa membedakan antara suara baku hantam dengan baku tembak.

Gawat, kakaknya memanggil nama lengkapnya.

Bahkan sekarang, Jongin dapat melihat wajah kakaknya dengan mata merah, taring tajam, dan hidung mengeluarkan api/halah.

Perluhkah kalian tips dari Jongin ketika keadaan mendesak seperti ini?

"Maaf _hyung_ , aku sibuk, kau kan punya pacar? Kenapa tidak minta jemput pacarmu itu saja? Kenapa selalu merepotkan adikmu? _Bye hyung_ , aku mencintaimu"

Larilah, dengan tambahan kata-kata manis. Tidak baik untuk ditiru, tapi patut dicoba.

Memangnya Jongin bisa apa lagi? Di depan sana ia melihat Sehun terkapar,dengan seseorang berambut _ash grey_ yang ingin menghajarnya. Tangannya sedang berayun, namun berhenti ketika melihat Jongin datang.

"Ah, sudah teleponnya Kai? Tampaknya kau benar-benar adik yang baik, kenapa tidak pulang saja dan menjemput kakakmu itu? Bukankah kau mencintainya?" Chanyeol, yang memang mendengar pembicaraan itu -efek telinganya yang lebar- berniat mengejeknya. Ah, bahkan sudah terlaksana.

"Diam kau Loey" Kai, Loey? Tentu saja mereka memiliki nama 'panggung' untuk hal ini. Kalian tanya Sehun? Jangan dipikirkan, lelaki datar itu bahkan tidak memikirkannya. Membuang waktu saja.

Chanyeol ingin segera meninju Jongin, namun berhenti di udara ketika ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

"Bisakah kita berhenti sebentar? Sekarang teleponku berbunyi. Tadi aku membiarkanmu mengangkat teleponmu" Tak tahu malu. Bahkan, Jongin tak meminta izinnya.

Namun ini penting bagi Chanyeol, karena yang menelepon adalah pacarnya, iya, si Byun Baekhyun, bisa gawat kalau dia tidak mengangkatnya.

"Iya sayang?" Sedikit malu dengan panggilan itu dihadapan musuhnya. Sedikit. Memang dasarnya Chanyeol tak punya urat malu.

"Adikku tak bisa menjemputku, bisakah kau menjemputku?"

Suara itu, Chanyeol tak kuasa menolaknya, tapi apa daya? Ia tak bisa pergi meninggalkan anak buahnya di medan pertempuran. Tidak, Chanyeol itu ibarat jendral yang setia.

Jadi dengan penuh kelembutan ia membalas,

"Maaf sayang, aku juga sibuk"

Namun,

"YAK, KENAPA KALIAN SUKA MEMBOHONGIKU? TIDAK PACAR TIDAK ADIK. KALIAN PIKIR AKU BODOH HAH? KAU PASTI MAIN GAME TEMBAK-TEMBAKAN KAN? IYA KAN? TIDAK KAH KAU TAHU AKU DUDUK DI HALTE SENDIRIAN? SEKARANG SUDAH MALAM DAN TIDAK ADA BUS YANG LEWAT. PERLUHKAH AKU MENGATAKAN LAGI DENGAN JELAS PARK CHANYEOL?. JIKA KAU TIDAK DATANG, KITA PUTUS"

Sambungan mati, Chanyeol menganga, kupingnya mendenging. Kenapa tuhan menciptakannya dengan telinga lebar jika ia akhirnya berjodoh dengan Baekhyun? Kasihan sekali kupingnya.

"Maaf sekali Kai, aku harus pergi, kita bisa lanjutkan ini besok"

Dan Jongin masih disana, adu jotos dengan anak buah Chanyeol bersama Sehun yang sudah bangkit.

Setelahnya, Chanyeol benar-benar pergi. Diikuti anak buahnya, tentu saja. Mereka ibarat anak itik yang mengikuti induknya.

Bagi Chanyeol

Masa bodoh dengan geng, pacarnya sendirian di halte, ia harus menjemput kekasih hatinya itu.

Atau mungkin,

Agar kuping lebarnya bisa selamat?

Ah, ia iri pada Kai yang bisa seenak jidat menolak seseorang yang minta jemputan. Tapi apa daya?. Hubungannya dipertaruhkan.

"DASAR LOEY SIALAN"

Itu bukan Jongin, sungguh. Jongin berani bersumpah.

Itu Sehun, kembarannya, mungkin jengkel. Asal kalian tahu, Sehun itu datar. Tapi kalau sudah jengkel, suaranya bisa secetar Baekhyun, mungkin faktor gen.

Dan diluar sana, Chanyeol, tak menanggapi. Pergi tanpa tahu malu. Bukankah sudah kubilang ia tak punya urat malu?

-TBC-

 **A/N**

 **Wkwkwkwk, apa-apaan ini? Disela-sela belajar buat try out besok malah kepikiran buat ff.**

 **Eh tapi bagus nggak? Bagus lah ya? Pasti bagus/plakk. Jadi, Review juseyoo~~~**

 **Jadi kalau masih belum jelas, si Baekhyun, Sehun ama Jongin tuh sau dara kandung. Nah, si Sehun ama Jongin tuh kembar gitu/walaupun kaga mirip.**

 **Nah, si Baek itu pacaran sama si Ceye. Cuman Sehun ama Jongin nggak tahu kalau Ceye pacarnya Baek. Ceye juga nggak tahu kalau Jongin ama Sehun tuh adiknya Baek. Padahal mah mereka udah saling kenal,tapi jadi musuh.**

 **Nah disini tuh si Ceye ama Baek anak kuliahan. Kalo si Jongin ama Sehun anak SMA.**

 **Udah jelas? Belum? Minta lanjutan? Ah, kalau sempat ya? Pastinya bakal nganggur lama nih/HAHAHA**

 **Btw, ini ff kedua, yaampun masih newbie bangeettt. Makasih banget ya buat yang udah review di ff pertama, Love you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ammaryn**

 **Proudly present**

 **Love In The Geng**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

 **Summary :Baekhyun itu pacarnya Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun itu adik jadinya kalau Jongin, Sehun dan Chanyeol itu musuh?**

 **Warn : Yaoi/BL, slow update**

"Polisi menemukan mayat disekitar kawasan Gangnam. Dipastikan luka mayat itu sama persis dengan mayat yang ditemukan satu bulan lalu. Dengan menunjukkan ciri sayatan yang menyusuri mata dan pipi kiri. Identitas masih belum diketahui karena tidak ada petunjuk yang ditinggalkan, namun dapat dipastikan mayat itu seorang remaja lelaki dengan kisaran umur 16-20 tahun. Awal ditemukannya mayat ini..."

Jongin mengganti saluran televisinya.

"Bosaaannn. Kenapa tayangan televisi saat ini tidak mendidik sama sekali. Dimana acara kartun kesayanganku?. Apa para produser itu tidak tahu kalau tayangan animasi lebih mendidik daripada berita pembunuhan seperti itu?"

"Kau memang bodoh Jongin, cepat ganti kembali ke saluran tadi" Baekhyun berteriak dari arah dapur.

"Tidak akan, aku menunggu Pororo" balasnya sambil menyembunyikan remot diantara ketiak.

Tidak lama.

Karena Sehun segera mengambil alih kepemilikan remot itu dengan kejamnya. Ia mengangkat tinggi tangan Jongin yang mengapit remot dengan tangan kirinya, sedang tangan kanannya segera mengambil remot yang jatuh.

Sehun mengembalikan televisi ke saluran sebelumnya. Tidak memperdulikan protesan Jongin di sebelahnya..

Di televisi tampak polisi yang tengah diwawancarai dengan seorang reporter, nama Byun Yi Fan tercetak jelas disana.

"Lihat orang itu, bekerja terus tanpa memperhatikan anaknya. Bahkan pembunuh lebih memenuhi otaknya daripada tiga anak kandungnya" Tak ada sahutan tapi sebagai gantinya Jongin merasakan pukulan tepat diatas kepalanya. Dari Baekhyun omong-omong.

" _Appa_ kita sedang bekerja, dan dia mengabdi pada negara. Harusnya kau bangga" Byun Sehun memang bijaksana.

Di dalam keluarga ini, Jongin selalu merasa dianaktiri-kan. Mulai dari warna kulit; _appa_ , Baekhyun, apalagi Sehun yang memiliki kulit putih. Sedangkan dirinya cukup puas dengan tan seksi-menurutnya-. Lalu kebiasaan, dimana _appa_ dan kedua saudaranya sangat disiplin, berbeda jauh dengannya.

Bahkan, Jongin selalu siap pada hari ulang tahunnya dimana mungkin ia akan mendengar pengakuan seperti:

'Jongin maafkan _appa_ , selama ini kamu anak titipan teman _appa_ dulu'

Atau

'Sebenarnya _appa_ menemukanmu di sebuah panti asuhan'

Dan yang paling buruk

'Kamu adalah percobaan ilmiah yang gagal'

Walaupun itu tidak terjadi.

Satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia percaya hanyalah boneka pororo. Itu hadiah pemberian neneknya beberapa tahun lalu saat Jongin masih di sekolah dasar. Kekanakan?. Jongin dengan bangga menjawab bahwa ia memang anak-anak yang masih imut. Dasar.

Sehun menatap kembarannya dengan alis mengkerut. Batinnya Jongin pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang asal muasal dirinya. Ikatan saudara kembar memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Jadi ia ingin menyadarkan kembarannya dengan menggetok kepala itu dengan remot, menyalakan musik _rock_ tepat di telinganya atau memasukkan kecoak dalam kausnya.

Namun tidak terjadi sebab,

"Aku dengar ada tawuran geng motor di daerah pinggiran Seoul. Itu gedung bekas kebakaran dua tahun lalu kan?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di sofa sambil membungkus dua bekal.

"Entah, aku tidak punya urusan dengan geng motor" jawab Sehun dengan lancarnya.

"Bahkan setelah tawuran, mereka merusak motor dan mobil disepanjang jalan" kali ini mata Baekhyun yang sipit itu berusaha dilebarkan oleh pemiliknya. Menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat tidak percaya akan hal itu.

Rasanya Sehun ingin berteriak 'itu tidak benar', namun ia urungkan. Bisa-bisa motor kesayangnnya akan disita dan yang lebih buruk, masuk asrama yang membatasinya bermotor. Mengerikan sekali.

Memang geng motornya tawuran kemarin, tapi mereka tidak merusak motor dan mobil itu. Ia hanya sedang mencoba menjadi warga negara yang baik. Motor dan mobil itu tidak seharusnya parkir disana karena itu trotoar tempat pengguna jalan. Jadi Sehun dan teman-temannya berinisiatif menggulingkan seluruh motor dan memecahkan kaca mobil agar si pemilik dapat jera. Pejabat negara tidak dapat diandalkan man. Harus menunggu beberapa tahun lagi agar ia bisa menggantikan para koruptor itu. Dan ia tidak sabar.

Sungguh mulia.

"Yang paling penting, katanya kebanyakan anggota geng itu anak SMA. Jadi kalian harus hati-hati ya. _Hyung_ tidak akan mengampuni kalian kalau ternyata kalian ikut dengan geng itu" yang bisa Sehun lakukan hanya mengangguk.

Sedangkan Jongin masih melamun dengan tidak elitnya. Wajah menghadap keatas dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Nah sudah selesai. Jongin antarkan bekal ini pada _appa_ , ia pasti sibuk dengan kasus barunya" Baekhyun menutup bekal tersebut dan menoleh pada adiknya.

"Jongin" panggilnya

"Byun Jongin"

"Bumi kepada Jongin" Baekhyun mulai jengkel. Heran dengan kelakuan adiknya yang sangat tidak ' _Byun_ ' sekali.

Sedangkan Sehun, melihat sesuatu yang berterbangan dipojokan ruangan. Mengendap dengan _tissue_ di tangan, ia mencoba menangkap benda kecoklatan. Ah, berhasil. Memberikan kode diam pada kakaknya, ia kembali mengendap dan memasukkan kecoak kedalam kaus kembarannya dengan perlahan.

Baekhyun disana mulai menjauh dengan memeluk kedua bekal didadanya -takut terkontaminasi- dengan langkah perlahan pula.

Jongin masih berpikir, sungguh. Namun ia merasa sesuatu yang menyakitkan diperutnya. Benda itu berjalan lalu menggigit dan terkadang terbang didalam kausnya. Jadi Jongin yang 'arwahnya kembali ke bumi' mengintip apa yang ada dibalik kausnya. Antena, kecoklatan, sayap. Mencoba mengingat pelajaran biologi, termasuk _spesies_ apakah binatang ini?. Memiliki antena bukankah termasuk _Crustacea_?. Kepala dan dadanya juga bersatu.

Ah, Jongin merasa pandai sekarang.

Ia ingat jika ini adalah kecoak.

Memang pantas nilai biologi miliknya selalu tertinggi di kelas.

Jongin menatap kecoak. Kecoak menatap Jongin. Mereka saling tatap. Andai Jongin suka kecoak. Sayangnya ia lebih suka pinguin. Pikir Jongin kecoak itu suka dengan kulit tan-nya. Karena kecoak itu mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk terbang. Lalu, mendarat tepat di kepalanya.

Jongin mulai sadar.

Kecoak.

Itu.

Menjijikkan.

Jadi ia segera memukul kecoak yang sayangnya ia ikut memukul kepalanya sendiri. Mengacak-acak rambut guling diatas sofa, hingga terjatuh tepat dengan bokongnya.

Ia mengaduh dan melihat Sehun dengan tawa setan.

"MATI SAJA KAU BYUN SEHUN"

Sehun tidak perduli. Tuhan begitu baik padanya. Keinginannya dapat terkabul dengan tempo sesingkat-singkatnya.

Yah, itulah keluarga Byun.

 **.3x0.**

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki kantin dengan bekal ditangannya. Ia begitu bahagia. Melihat wajah Jongin yang jelek itu seakan penyemangat harinya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan dan melihat lelaki jangkung sedang duduk sambil sibuk dengan _handphone_ ditangan. Jadi ia segera menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Main game terus" bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Sebagai kekasih, inginnya Baekhyun diperhatikan. Namun tidak, lelaki itu masih sibuk dengan handphone miliknya. Wajahnya serius dan kadang berkeringat. Memangnya main _game_ bisa begitu susahnya?. Baekhyun yang bahkan penyuka _game_ tidak sebegitunya. Oh Tuhan Baekhyun, _game_ yang kau koleksi hanya _baerby, my little poni_ dan game memasak.

Baekhyun ngambek, jadi ia meninggalkan lelaki itu dan menghampiri Taehyung, adik kelas kesayangannya.

"Taehyung sayang" Baekhyun memeluk sebelah tangannya dengan mata sesekali melirik ke Chanyeol. Dan segera _drop face_ begitu melihat Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan _handphone_ -nya.

"Oh, Baekhyun _sunbae_. Tolong jangan begini, ada Jungkook disana" Baekhyun ngambek kuadrat.

"Dasar seme" ucapnya sambil segera berlalu.

Chanyeol yang masih fokus dengan game tidak sengaja menyenggol bekal di meja. Ia berpikir dan berpikir.

Seperti pernah melihat kotak ini sebelumnya. Angka '6104' disana sepeti familiar.

Berpikir Park!.

Apa saja isi otak Park Chanyeol?. _Game_ , geng motor, makanan, lihat semua wajah musuh-musuh nya yang tidak ada tampannya. Lalu ia melihat motor _grey_ miliknya, motor kesayangannya, ia merawatnya dari mulai motor itu masih bayi. Motor itu menemaninya sepanjang waktu. Motor itu yang ia banggakan kepada semua teman dan musuhnya. Motor itu yang mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Ingatanmu mengerikan Park!.

Oh, apa itu?. Dua orang laki-laki. Yang satu tinggi tegap, yang satu mungil sekali. Siapa dia?. Dan apa itu bola?. Lapangan basket kah?. Tunggu, kenapa baju mereka memakai nomor 61 dan 04?.

Tunggu, Baekhyun?

Ah, Baekhyun. Kekasihnya. Kesayangannya.

Setelah berhasil mengingat ia segera menolehkan pandangannya. Mencari-cari dimana kekasih mungilnya. Ia menengok kesana kemari. Mentang-mentang lehernya panjang.

Gotcha!

"BYUN BAEKHYUN BERHENTI" ia berteriak tak tahu malu. Tak perduli tatapan tajam seluruh penghuni kantin. Berlari dengan cepat, menabrak banyak orang-termasuk Taehyung yang masih fokus memperhatikan Jungkook-demi memegang tangan Baekhyun-nya.

"Ayo makan" lagi-lagi dengan tak tahu malu menarik tangan Baekhyun. Melewati korban keganasannya tanpa mengucapkan maaf, seolah-olah orang berjatuhan itu bukan salahnya.

Ia membawa Baekhyun duduk lalu membuka kotak bekal.

"Wah, sepertinya enak sekali. Byun Baekhyun memang _the best_ " sambil menusukkan sumpit dan melahap makanan dengan rakusnya.

Tak tahu malu.

Tak merasa dapat jawaban, Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat Baekhyun mengerucut lucu, ah, ia jadi ingin menciumnya.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?" ucapnya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun semakin mengerucut. Memang yang namanya seme itu tidak peka.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?. Oke aku minta maaf". Chanyeol tak ingin memperpanjang masalah. Cukup tinggi badannya saja yang panjang.

"Tadi _Baekki_ panggil _Yeolli_ berkali-kali. Tapi _Yeolli_ tidak mendengar". Dasar uke, melebih-lebihkan.

"Bahkan _Baekki_ sudah memanggil dengan keras, tapi _Yeolli_ masih bermain game. _Baekki_ kesal sama Yeolli". Bahkan masih dilanjutkan.

Tapi untuk Chanyeol, didalam hatinya ia merasa seolah hatinya remuk. Bagaimana bisa ia mengacuhkan kekasih yang sangat dicintainya, pantaskah ia disebut sebagai seme jika menjaga hati uke-nya saja tidak bisa.

Jadi Chanyeol segera mengambil kedua tangan Baekhyun. Menggenggam erat. Membisikkan berbagai kata maaf dan cinta. Sangat dan sangat merasa bersalah akan dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun asal kalian tahu.

Dan disisi lain, Baekhyun menahan tawa setan.

"Cih, dasar drama" ucap Taehyung dikejauhan.

Jungkook segera memukul dada Taehyung.

"Mereka romantis tahu, andai aku punya seme semacam Chanyeol _sunbae_ " jawab Jungkook dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Taehyung _auto imitating_ Chanyeol

 **.3x0.**

Setelah drama yang menguras tenaga sampai-sampai author lelah ngetik, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekarang duduk di perpustakaan kampus.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol gerah dengan suasana ini, apalagi berdekatan dengan buku membuat alergi-nya kambuh.

 _Dasar_.

Namun, jika ia bersama Baekhyun alerginya hilang.

Bilang aja pingin dekat-dekatan.

Namun Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun. Mahasiswa cerdas, disiplin, kesayangan dosen dan pastinya milik Park Chanyeol seorang.

"Baekhyun" bisik Chanyeol dengan suara rendah.

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Padahal, menurut Chanyeol suaranya sudah terdengar seksi.

Haha, rasakan karma itu Park!

Merasa diacuhkan akhirnya Chanyeol menoel-noel pipi Baekhyun.

Buku yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun diturunkan.

"Kenapa?" bisik Baekhyun. Gila, suara bisikan Baekhyun saja sudah membuat Chanyeol tegang.

Pikiran apa itu Park?. Lupakan Chanyeol lupakan.

"Ti-tidak. Apa yang kau baca?" bisik Chanyeol.

"Buku tentang psikologi remaja" bisik Baekhyun.

Mungkin bisik-bisik menjadi aktivitas baru mereka.

"Kenapa? Itu tidak ada hubungan dengan mata kuliah yang kau ambil" bisik Chanyeol.

"Kemarin, aku mendengar ada anak SMA yang terlibat tawuran. Aku ingin tahu kenapa mereka melakukan itu, jadi aku membaca psikologi remaja" bisik Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak tanya dengan mereka saja?". Sungguh, Baekhyun rasanya menyerah dengan Chanyeol. Dan kenapa Chanyeol dapat masuk prodi manajemen di universitas ternama?. Sebuah misteri.

"Andai aku kenal dengan mereka, tapi sayangnya tidak" Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya.

"Kenapa tidak tanya aku saja?" oke Baekhyun menyerah.

"Kenapa? Karena- astaga Chanyeol. Yang pertama kau bukan anak SMA dan yang kedua kau tidak pernah tawuran" Baekhyun memukul-mukul sayang kepala Chanyeol.

Dada Chanyeol berdetak kencang. Membohongi Baekhyun adalah salah satu penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa jujur begitu saja. Baekhyun sangat membenci hal kekanakan seperti geng motor. Chanyeol tahu itu. Dan kehilangan Baekhyun adalah hal yang tidak bisa Chanyeol hadapi. Disisi lain Chanyeol juga tak bisa meninggalkan anak buahnya begitu saja. Geng motor itu ibarat saudara, dan seorang saudara tidak akan meninggalkan saudaranya yang lain. Sekali saudara maka tetap saudara. Chanyeol itu orang yang bertanggungjawab walaupun kadang memalukan.

"Hehehe" Chanyeol meringis dengan gigi putih _pepsodent_ -nya.

"Aku takut kedua adikku akan terpengaruh hal buruk semacam itu" Baekhyun lanjut berbisik.

"Tidak mungkin Baekhyun". Yap, tidak mungkin. Melihat Baekhyun yang sangat disiplin, apalagi _appa_ -nya yang seorang polisi, tidak mungkin jika adik kembar Baekhyun terpengaruh geng motor seperti itu. Mereka pasti dua anak SMA penurut seperti kekasihnya, cerdas dan disukai banyak orang. Setidaknya itu pikiran Chanyeol. Ah, ia jadi malu kalau disandingkan keluarga Baekhyun.

"Chan, ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan keluargaku" Baekhyun kembali berpikir.

"Sepertinya iya, kapan aku bisa bertemu _appa_ -mu?" Baekhyun _blushing_. Yah, kalau Chanyeol ingin bertemu appa-nya, bukankah itu artinya Chanyeol benar-benar serius dengan hubungan mereka?. Membayangkan ia akan menikah dengan Chanyeol cukup membuat wajahnya penuh warna merah. Chanyeol yang cukup peka segera mengusak rambut merah Baekhyun dengan gemas.

Ah lucu sekali, aku jadi ingin menggigitnya.

"Bagaimana kalau besok?. Aku rasa _appa_ akan pulang. Kau juga bisa bertemu dengan kedua adikku!" seru Baekhyun semangat. Bahkan melupakan bahwa mereka sekarang ada di perpustakaan.

"Baiklah sayang"

Netra bertemu netra. Mereka saling menatap seolah hanya ada mereka di semesta ini. Mengingat bagaimana masa lalu, saat dimana Chanyeol pertama kali jatuh cinta dengan Baekhyun. Saat dimana ia dengan gigih mencoba mendapatkan hati Baekhyun. Saat dimana Baekhyun menerima pemintaan cintanya. Saat dimana ia menjalani kehidupan bersama Baekhyun. Saat dimana-

"Ehem"

Sontak kedua orang itu menengok, melihat penjaga perpustakaan yang kini berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka. Kepalanya menunduk menjajarkan dengan surai milik Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Lalu berbisik dengan tenang "Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, jika kalian saling melihat seperti itu, aku akan melaser kedua mata kalian. Dan tolong diingat, jika ini perpustakaan, bukannya _caffe_ " lalu segera pergi seolah angin lalu.

Ah, hidup tak seindah drama korea.

 **-TBC-**

 **Sujud syukur bisa nyampai kata tbc. Btw ini panjang loh, puanjaaaanngg/menurutku.**

 **Byun sibling |check|**

 **Fluffy Chanbaek |check|**

 **Nah gimana memuaskan nggak?. Kalo buat aku sendiri sih kurang memuaskan, ngetik sih kayaknya seru, tapi waktu baca ulang kok bosen. Kalian bosen gk sih?.**

 **Nggak kan? Pasti nggak.**

 **Btw di komen part 1 banyak yang bilang kalau ini ff lucu ya. Padahal nggak begitu banyak/hehehe. Lebih banyak dramanya ya maaf kalau mengecewakan/huhuhu**

 **Tapi aku bakalan berusaha semaximal mungkin buat para reader-nim!**

 **Dan buat yang minta couple in hunhan sama kaisoo,**

 **Itu pasti oke. PASTI. Nggak mungkin nggak. So dont worry.**

 **Makasih ya reviewnya/muach muach**

 **/Tepuk tangan teman-teman/**

 **Love you guys ***


End file.
